


Across All Realities

by JenniM777



Series: Klance AU Month [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Prompt: Klance AU Month - day 28 Free Day/AU of Choice





	Across All Realities

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The last one! I tried to have this one tie in all the other prompts but I'm not sure how well I managed. It's definitely been fun trying to keep up with all the prompts and tested my creativity in more ways than one. I feel successful with some and not so sure about others but I found that the ones I was most unsure of seemed to be the ones everyone loved the most!

Keith sits up with a gasp and clutches at his chest. He looks over at the small clock and rubs a hand across his face. It’s only 3:39 in the morning but he knows he won’t get any more sleep tonight. With a sigh Keith pushes the blankets aside and bites back a shiver as his bare feet hit the cold floor. He sees a mismatched pair of slippers, one red and one blue and slides his feet into them. He grimaces at the feeling of one slipper being on the wrong foot but he doesn’t care. He shuffles quietly out the door and down the hall.

Keith is engrossed in what he’s doing so he doesn’t notice the hot cup of coffee placed in front of him or the pair of blue eyes watching as his hands fly across the sketch pad in his lap. He has a smudge of something on his cheek, dustings of charcoal on his shirt, and his hair is sticking up every which way. It isn’t until a soft kiss is pressed to his cheek that he looks up to see Lance next to him. He puts down what he’s been working on and leans back. He lets out a groan as he feels his back pop in several places. Lance nuzzles into Keith’s side, “couldn’t sleep again?”

Keith shakes his head and sips his coffee content to sit next to his husband in companionable silence. Lance attempts to flatten out Keith’s wild head of hair but it’s a hopeless cause, “what was it this time?”

Keith feels his breath hitch. It feels a bit too soon to talk about it, he’s still feels too raw, too open, it’s still too fresh even though it isn’t real. Lance doesn’t push when Keith doesn’t answer. He knows sometimes it takes a while before Keith can tell him about his nightmares or visions or whatever it is that’s been going on. Instead he wraps an arm around Keith and pulls him closer and Keith sinks into the comforting embrace.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Keith is able to sleep soundly for the next couple of nights but it’s short lived. This time instead of gasping in terror Keith wakes up to find tears on his cheeks, but he’s not sad, they’re tears of joy. He looks over to Lance who is still asleep and he leans over and presses his lips to Lance’s forehead before he shuffles down the hall once again.

Lance finds him once again bent over his sketch pad but this time when Lance presses a soft kiss to his temple he just hums softly and keeps drawing. Keith feels like if he stops, he’ll forget what he saw and he doesn’t want to forget, he wants to remember everything because he was happy, they were happy.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

“It sounds like you’re experiencing different realities. Everything that you’re telling me has several constants such as all of us still knowing each other in some capacity but there are some small inconsistencies as well. It’s odd how in one vision Shiro and Adam are together but in another it’s Shiro with Curtis.”

Keith hums softly, “I hadn’t thought about alternate realities. But why would I be seeing them?”

Pidge shrugged, “We could ask Slav but that’s a whole can of wiggly worms no one wants to open.”

Keith snorted, “No, we’ll just keep Slav out of this.”

The pair sat in relative silence for a little while when Keith nudged Pidge with his foot, “Do you think Lance is truly happy with me?”

“Keith, you can’t possibly tell me you don’t know how hopelessly in love Lance is with you. You guys are married.”

Keith shook his head, “No, I know he loves me. But sometimes I wonder if he’s only with me because Allura is gone. Like, maybe I’m just someone he settled for and eventually grew to love me because the one he really wanted is gone.”

Pidge stared at Keith. She felt a hollow emptiness in her gut at Keith’s words but instead of trying to convince him with words she reached over and flicked his forehead. “You’re a complete moron. Talk to your husband and don’t ever let me hear you talk like that again.”

Keith sighed and pulled his knees up and rested his head on his knees, “Sometimes I can’t help but wonder why he’s really with me.”

Pidge glared at Keith, “Do you think Shiro loves Curtis any less just because Adam died?”

Keith sat up with wide eyes, “What? No Pidge why would you even ask that? Shiro loves Curtis.”

Pidge nodded, “Exactly so why should it be any different for Lance to love you just because Allura is gone? People lose loved ones and they learn to love again. And you and Lance have been dancing around each other and your feelings long before he and Allura were together.”

Keith rested his head back on his knees with a sigh, “I don’t know Pidge.”

Pidge kicked Keith and pulled the sketch pad that was resting on the coffee table, “Do you know the biggest constant in all of this? Every single one of these ‘alternate realities’ or dreams or whatever you want to call them, they all have you and Lance together in some way shape or form. So I think regardless of Lance’s feelings towards Allura back then, the two of you were meant to be.”

Keith just shrugged.

“Have you showed this to Lance?”

Keith shook his head. “He’s seen some of it. He’s walked in a few times when I’ve been drawing but he doesn’t hover when I draw or paint. He never asks to see anything, just waits for me to show him my work.”

Pidge gave Keith a soft smile, “maybe you should. Maybe the key to ending these weird night time visions is to talk to Lance and let him know your insecurities. Maybe this is just some weird projection of your concerns lately and this is how it’s manifesting. Either way I think you should show these to Lance.”  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Keith debates on showing Lance his drawings. Not because he doesn’t trust that Lance will listen to him, but because he’s unsure. He hasn’t had any more weird dreams, hasn’t woken up gasping for breath or crying so that’s a plus. But he can’t help but wonder if it’s really that easy. He also thinks about what Pidge told him, how in every one he and Lance were a constant. He knew Pidge was right and really he didn’t have anything to lose so he pulled out his sketch pad and waited for Lance to come home.

Keith is touching up one of his drawings when Lance comes in, arms filled with take-out. He fills a plate and waits for Keith to close up his book so he can eat. Keith grabs the plate and stirs his food around absently; his eyes don’t meet Lance’s, “I wanted to show you what I’ve been drawing the past few nights.”

Lance takes a bite of his food and watches Keith for a moment “Is this about whatever dreams you’ve been having?”

Keith nods but he takes a bite of his own food so he doesn’t have to speak right away. Lance just hums thoughtfully. He takes a few more bites but watches as Keith doesn’t eat any more. He sets his plate down and takes Keith’s plate away, “Would you feel better if we did it now and eat later?”

Keith twists his hands in nervousness, “maybe so.”

Keith decides to just bite the bullet and takes a deep breath before grabbing his sketch pad. He waits for Lance to settle next to him before he opens up to the first page and there’s a sketch of a coffee shop, and Lance smiles at the likeness of his mama. He listens as Keith tells him about Adam still being alive and Keith working at a hospital. He flips the page and tells him about being Galra royalty and Lance being Altean royalty and Allura being his sister. He flips through page after page. Lance stops and pulls the sketch pad into his lap when he sees one with him and Keith and a young girl. Keith tells him that her name is Bailey and they adopted her fairly young and she has Keith’s temper. There are other pages of a young girl with white-blond bouncy curls named Arianna and a small shy boy named Lance. There’s pages where the five of them are standing near their lions and their bayards are in their hands. Lance’s mouth drops at the picture of himself atop a dragon, his hair fluffed from the wind and a smile on his face with his hands outstretched. And finally Keith tells him about Pidge’s theory and his own insecurities that if Allura were still alive then Lance wouldn’t love Keith.

Lance pulls the sketch pad from Keith’s hands and puts it on the table and gathers Keith into his arms, “I sometimes think that Allura and I were never meant to work out even before you showed me all of this. I loved her, I truly did. But there was always something about you Keith from the very beginning. We were like polar opposites, magnets, wanting to repel each other but always being pulled together. I think Pidge was probably right. In every reality we were always meant to find each other.”

Keith picked at a loose thread on Lance’s shirt, “How can you be so sure?”

Lance ran a hand through Keith’s hair, “because no matter how much I loved Allura, I never felt complete until you put all my broken pieces back together. You were the only one who ever took the time to see just how broken I really was and you never once complained about all my jagged edges.”

Keith tilted his head and pressed a kiss to Lance’s jaw, “That’s because I knew you were worth it.”

Lance just smiled, “You’re such a sap.”

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Keith just knows Lance is gonna kick his ass if he makes it out of here alive. He’s out with Axca and Ezor and it was supposed to be a simple relief mission, drop of some supplies spread a little bit of encouragement, get in and get out. But here Keith was blade in hand trying to find his way through a crumbling building and a large gash in his side. Yea, Lance was gonna kick his ass.

He hears Axca yelling at him to get out but he’s almost positive this is the same hallway where all those kids were playing. He has to make sure no one is left in the building. He’s just about to leave when he hears a small whimper. It’s barely audible above the creaking and groaning of failing structural support but he stays still and waits. There! It’s just a small movement but he sees it. There’s a small child huddled in the corner and when she sees Keith she automatically reaches her chubby little hands up. He scoops her up and cradles her into his chest and makes a mad dash for any sort of exit. He’s less than fifty feet away and he knows he’s not going to make it. Survival instincts kick in and he dives into a corner and shields the tiny girl with his body.

The last thing he remembers is a sharp pain on his upper back and everything going black.

Keith tumbles out of a healing pod and falls into a broad chest. “Hi Shiro.”

There’s a heavy sigh and two arms wrapping around Keith, “I’ll spare you the lecture but only because Lance will be here in a couple of hours.”

Keith is about to respond when the sound of a child laughing grabs his attention. He turns to find Hunk and Romelle sitting on the floor with Kosmo between them his head in the lap of the child. She squeals with glee every time Kosmo zaps away and back into her lap. Keith can’t help but let out a sigh of relief that she’s okay but something makes him reassess the situation. He looks at Shiro, “Her parents?”

Shiro shakes his head a sad look in his eyes, “And no one else wanted her. There were too many other families struggling to take care of themselves, no one wanted an added mouth to feed.”

Keith felt his anger bubbling just beneath the surface, “She’s just a child Shiro. It’s not her fault. She can’t take care of herself, it’s not her fault.”

Shiro knows what Keith is thinking without him having to say it and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Hey, it wasn’t your fault either Keith. You were just a child as well.”  


~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

When Lance finally reaches the Atlas he’s a bit frantic. Shiro fills him in and lets him know that Keith is okay and he’s resting in Shiro’s room. Lance takes a deep breath and gives Shiro a quick thanks and he’s off to find his husband. What he doesn’t expect is to find Keith curled up fast asleep, Kosmo at his feet and a small toddler tucked into Keith’s side. She has a mop of long brown hair and her tiny fist is clutching at Keith’s shirt and his arm is wrapped protectively around her middle.

Lance is about to sit on the bed next to Keith when the door whooshes open and Hunk comes in carrying a tray with different foods. He grins when he sees Lance and hurries to put the tray down. The two hug and Hunk fills Lance in on the rescue mission and how Keith got hurt.

Lance nods towards the little girl, “And what about that little cutie.”

Hunk lets out a sad sigh, “Her parents didn’t make it. None of the other families were able to help out. The only thing we were able to find out is that her name was Bailey.”

Lance smiles remembering a sketch pad and some drawings of another young girl named Bailey. It seems some things are constant in more than one reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far thank you to each and every person who had taken the time to read, leave kudos, leave comments and/or bookmark this series. Each and every one of you are all so amazing and I am so thankful you've checked out these prompts!


End file.
